Some modern cellular phones include as many features and functions as an average personal computer. Indeed, in some respects, modern cellular phones enable features that are impossible or impractical to offer on a personal computer, e.g., portable entertainment options, device motion detection applications, motion alert functions and others.
However, as devices continue to shrink in size, and consumers continue to request additional features, certain optional features and functions may be offloaded to other devices. For example, most cellular phones include a serviceable camera, but if the user requires a higher function camera, that role may be served by a separate device. The same is true for other functions that may be offered at a base level, or not at all, on a cellular phone due to size constraints or other limitations.
To this end, it is desirable in the inventors' view to be able to connect other devices to a cellular phone in a modular fashion to allow the functionality of the cellular phone to be enhanced. With this configuration, a user having a base model can attach and remove extended functionality devices depending upon their needs. However, if the base device and the extended functionality devices are to share any of a display, a power source and data when attached, then the base device and the attached device need to be electrically connected in some fashion.
One potential solution is to provide a cord with appropriate connectors at both ends to electrically interconnect the two devices. However, in the context of a compact mobile device, the use of bulky cords and plugs is not practical from the standpoint of size. Moreover, a corded connection between devices is susceptible to entanglement, damage and disconnection.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that may eliminate some of the shortcomings noted in this Background section, it should be appreciated that any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the prior art. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art with respect to the discussed details. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.